The present invention relates to a hand-controlled back brush, and more particularly to a back brush having handle and arm portion that could be rotated relative to each other to contain between them an angle most suitable for easy brushing of a user""s back, and having a bath cream container provided in the arm portion and compressible with a thumb to supply a controlled amount of bath cream to a sponge holder connected to a front end of the arm portion.
Most people have the same experience that it is uneasy to brush and clean a whole back area simply with two hands when taking a bath. The two hands could normally reach only an upper and a lower part of the back but not a middle area thereof. Thus, people usually diagonally extend a wet towel applied with soap or bath cream across the back and grip at two ends of the towel to brush the back hard. This manner of cleaning back is inconvenient and usually consumes increased amount of bath cream or soap.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a hand-controlled back brush to enable comfortable and effective cleaning of the back.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-controlled back brush that mainly includes a handle, an arm portion in front of the handle, a bath cream container fitted in the arm portion, and a sponge holder connected to a front end of the arm portion for holding a sponge thereto.
The handle is provided at a rear end with antislip strips, and at a front end with a bevel surface having a central recess. The arm portion is provided at a rear end with a bevel surface having a central projection fitly engaged into the central recess on the handle. Thus, the handle is rotatable relative to the arm portion about the engaged central recess and projection between zero and 180 degrees to shift from a position aligned with the arm portion to an angular position relative to the arm portion. A user may easily adjust the handle to an angular position best for brushing the back easily.
The sponge holder of the hand-controlled back brush of the present invention defines an internal passage that extends from an open rear end of the sponge holder connected to the bath cream container to a bath cream outlet at a front edge of the sponge holder. When the bath cream container is compressed with a thumb, a controlled amount of bath cream is supplied from the container through the internal passage to the bath cream outlet and wet the sponge fixed to the sponge holder. The amount being supplied to the sponge each time may be controlled by the force applied on the bath cream container with the thumb and the number of times of compressing the bath cream container.